Su divina majestad
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Él detestaba que le llamaran así. Orgulloso, porfiado, soberbio hasta el hartazgo. Su nombre ponía a temblar a quienes le oían. Hombres y mujeres por igual. Kiriasu en Underworld


Su divina majestad.

Él detestaba que le llamaran así. Orgulloso, porfiado, soberbio hasta el hartazgo. Su nombre ponía a temblar a quienes le oían. Hombres y mujeres por igual. Por supuesto que por diferentes motivos; los primeros porque él era sinónimo de peligro y fuerza; y ellas, porque su atractivo, algo que el espécimen en cuestión desconocía, era fascinante y seductor, como un imán cuyo magnetismo no puede detenerse.

Era como el vino de la mejor cosecha… con cada año iba volviéndose más dulce, mas delicioso, más apetecible… A los catorce años ya daba cuenta de eso; claro, era un niño precioso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Luego se convirtió en un adolescente guapo, ignorante de la atracción que portaba.

Y ahora con sus veinte años recién cumplidos era el culmen de… _la sensualidad_.

El rey de Underworld con su cabello tan negro como la noche sin estrellas y su piel algo bronceada por la inclemencia de Solus, era un espectáculo digno de ver, las multitudes lindantes a Centoria solían congregarse en las plazas a observarle, arrobadas, cuando él hacía su acostumbrada ronda por los alrededores de la Catedral, interesándose por lo que el pueblo necesitara. Y cuando fijaba en alguien sus profundos ojos de plata, derretía y doblegaba con el peso insondable de su mirar, como una espada de doble filo, cual inmovilizara todo cuanto toca.

Hermoso, aguerrido, valiente, seductor, tenaz, terco… los adjetivos que pudieran encerrar todo lo que su nombre significaba podían ser infinitos, y a su vez se quedaban cortos. Él simplemente era él. El joven con poca habilidad social, que un día soñó con conquistar un gran castillo flotante y convertirse en espadachín, y en el camino a ese sueño, volvió a nacer dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados; logrando no solo ese cometido, sino también una vida completamente nueva. Ganó amigos y amigas que se cobijaron bajo la sombra de sus alas, invisibles, eternas, pero que siempre se desplegaban cuan larga estela, para defender a todo el que lo pidiera. Como un héroe anónimo. Y también, por supuesto, durante ese trayecto encontró al amor de su vida… Pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora el rey de Underworld, habituado a esa nueva vida, se paseaba por su amado reino, ese que aprendió a cuidar y amar aún sin saber que algún día habría de ser coronado como su representante. Pero el cariño que sentía por su mundo traspasaba barreras reales y virtuales, e iba más allá de la comprensión de quienes le rodeaban… salvo, quizás, para su reina quien lo veía orgullosa, sonriente, sabedora de sus anhelos más profundos.

Los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron y se extendieron tensando la chaqueta sencilla que usaba, cuando se inclinó, solícito, a saludar a algunos de los habitantes que se acercaron fascinados a él. A veces actuaba como un niño; sobre todo cuando sonreía al solicitar dulces a la chef de la catedral. Es que, oh sí, todo el mundo se conglomeraba para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos. Como aquella vez, que quiso montar uno de los dragones ocasionando que luego uno de sus caballeros le riñera por destrozar una de las torres del imperio, por culpa de uno de sus tontos experimentos .

A pesar de su edad y rango, no dejaba de ser aquel crío de catorce años, que un día descubrió la realidad virtual y se zambulló de lleno en él, olvidando el entorno que lo rodeaba. Pero así era, y así lo amaban.

Solus, grandiosa en el cielo, arrancaba destellos azulinos de su cabello, y su piel, bronceada para esta época, parecía bronce bruñido cuando era besada por el astro, no importando que estación del año fuera. A pesar de los recuerdos de las guerras pasadas, y la callosidad que ya no abandonó sus manos, fruto del constante manejo de la espada; no fue motivo para detener las caricias que dejaba caer en el hermoso rostro de su reina. Tacto suave y delicioso que le reconfortaba, a pesar de ser él quien lo proporcionaba. Acariciaba su mejilla mientras veía a algunos niños jugar algunos metros más allá, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos; tal vez recordando lo que dejaba atrás, o las perdidas sufridas para llegar hoy a ese punto. Pero el rey sabía como reinventarse a sí mismo, y como tomar los trozos rotos de su alma; rehacerlos una y otra vez, y seguir. Así se había fortalecido, así había aprendido, y así había templado ese carácter que cual imán absoluto atraía todo hacia él.

—Creo que es buen momento para ir por unos dulces — su voz de barítono sonó rápida y poderosa. Aunque, si se lo proponía, podía ser dulce y seductora para conseguir lo que quisiera. La mujer de vestido etéreo, la cual se encontraba tomada de su mano, mientras lo contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados, podía dar fe de ello. De cuan convincente, para su propio bien, podía ser ese muchacho.

Por supuesto, no esperó que ella respondiera. Él hacía su santa voluntad, arrastrándola en el proceso. El paseo por la ciudad había sido particularmente corto ese día, y era extraño. Normalmente se demoraban toda la mañana, o toda la tarde, dependiendo que parte de la jornada tomaban. En esa ocasión habían escogido salir por la tarde, para que las primeras horas del día, la reina pudiera utilizarlas en sus clases de arte sagrado… Oh sí, el rey tenía un solo punto flaco, y era la mujer que en ese momento caminaba varios pasos delante, encabezando la marcha.

Podía ser el dios de varios altares femeninos, pero existía una sola divinidad a la que él rendía culto, y aprovechando esos años en los que sólo eran ellos dos, se desvivía por atenderla y rendirle pleitesía.

—¡Kirito-san! —el llamado infantil lo detuvo. Como primer representante del Imperio Humano siempre estaba pronto a brindarle su atención a quien la reclamase, sea un adulto o un niño. Nunca hizo distinción entre personas, ni entre clases sociales.

En este caso sonrió, cuando sus ojos de plata atraparon la figura de una infante que se acercaba y se postraba ante él extendiéndole una flor púrpura. Seguramente como otra de las féminas del imperio, había caído rendida ante su embrujo.

—Esto es para usted, su divina majestad —le sonrió tímida.

Escuchó la risita de la reina cuando recogió la flor, y posó su mano entre los cabellos oscuros de la niña, la cual rió abochornada antes de correr en dirección hacia alguna de las muchas familias que se conglomeraba en la plaza.

Sin prisa se puso la flor en la solapa de su traje real, y por fin se volteó hacia el costado, hacia la sonriente mujer cuyos ojos de ámbar resplandecieron al atrapar los suyos.

—¿Qué ocurre Asuna?

La sonrisa jugueteó en las comisuras de sus labios antes de darle la espada, y proseguir la marcha hacia su hogar.

—No es nada, su divina majestad.

A Kirito le bastó medio segundo para sentir como se le crispaban los cabellos de la nuca ante ese apodo que detestaba, pero que por alguna razón, las damas se empeñaban en usar.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Sabes cuánto lo detesto!

* * *

_Sumi~_


End file.
